List of Spanish comics
This is a list of Spanish comics (historieta, cómic or tebeo), ordered alphabetically. *''13, Rue del Percebe'' by Francisco Ibáñez *''7, Rebolling Street'' by Francisco Ibáñez *''Anacleto, agente secreto'' by Manuel Vázquez *''Angelito'' by Manuel VázquezMoliné, Alfons, "Angelito", el lado fantástico de Vázquez en VARGAS (2011), pages 157 to 165. *''Alfalfo Romeo'' by Juan Carlos Ramis *''Las aventuras de Cleopatra'' by Mique Beltrán *''Bogey'' by Antonio Segura (story) and Leopoldo Sanchez (artist) *''El botones Sacarino'' by Francisco Ibáñez *''Burton & Cyb'' by Antonio Segura (story) and José Ortiz (artist) *''El Capitán Trueno'' by Víctor Mora (author) and Ambrós (artist) *''Carpanta'' by José Escobar Saliente *''Los casos de Ana y Cleto'' aka Tita & Nic by Manuel Vázquez *''Chicha, Tato y Clodoveo'' by Francisco Ibáñez *''Cicca Dum-Dum'' by Carlos Trillo (story) and Jordi Bernet (artist) *''Clara de noche'' by Carlos Trillo & Eduardo Maicas (story) and Jordi Bernet (artist) *''El Corsario de Hierro'' by Victor Mora and Ambrós *''Cuttlas'' by Calpurnio *''Curro Córner'' by Ozelui *''Dani Futuro'' by Víctor Mora *''Deliranta Rococó'' by Martz Schmidt *''El doctor Cataplasma'' by Martz Schmidt *''Doña Tomasa, con fruición, va y alquila su mansión'' by José Escobar Saliente *''Doña Urraca'' by Jorge, later: Jordi Bernet, Martz Schmidt *''Dr. Pacostein'' by Joaquín Cera *''Eva Medusa'' by Antonio Segura (story) and Ana Miralles (artist) *''La familia Cebolleta by Manuel Vázquez *''La familia Trapisonda by Francisco Ibáñez *''Fanhunter'' by Cels Piñol *''Federik Freak'' by Rubén Fdez. *''Feliciano'' by Manuel Vázquez *''Frank Cappa'' by Manfred Sommer *''Goomer'' by Ricardo Martinez (story) and Nacho Moreno (artist) *''Gordito Relleno'' by José Peñarroya *''El Guerrero del Antifaz'' by Manuel Gago García *''Las hermanas Gilda'' by Manuel Vázquez (creator) and others *''Historias de la puta mili by Ivá *''Hombre'' by Antonio Segura (story) and José Ortiz (artist) *''Hug, el troglodita'' by Jorge Gosset Rubio *''Iberia Inc.'' by Rafael Marín and Carlos Pacheco (writers) and Rafa Fronteriz and Jesús Yugo (artists). *''El Inspector Dan de la Patrulla Volante'' by Eugenio Giner *''El Jabato'' by Víctor Mora (author) and Francisco Darnís (artist) *''Juan el Largo'' by Antonio Segura (story) and José Ortiz (artist) *''Kraken'' by Antonio Segura (story) and Jordi Bernet (artist) *''Leo Verdura'' by Rafael Ramos *''El loco Carioco'' by Carlos Conti *''Makinavaja by Ivá El dibujante Ivà, autor de Makinavaja, muere en un accidente de automóvil in El País *''Mirlowe y Violeta by Raf *''Morgan'' by Antonio Segura (story) and José Ortiz (artist) *''Mortadelo y Filemón'' by Francisco Ibáñez F.Ibáñez: "Me gustaría que otros autores continuasen Mortadelo y Filemón" in rtve.es *''Orka'' by Antonio Segura (story) and Luis Bermejo (artist) *''Pafman'' by Joaquín Cera *''Paracuellos'' by Carlos Giménez *''La Parejita'' by Manel Fontdevila *''Pepe Gotera y Otilio'' by Francisco Ibáñez *''Petra, criada para todo'' by José Escobar Saliente *''El profesor Tragacanto y su clase que es de espanto'' by Martz Schmidt *''Pulgarcito'' by Jan *''Pumby'' by José Sanchis Grau *''El repórter Tribulete'' by Guillermo Cifré *''Rigoberto Picaporte, solterón de mucho porte'' by Roberto Segura *''Roberto Alcázar y Pedrín'' by Juan Bautista Puerto *''Roco Vargas'' by Daniel Torres *''Rompetechos'' by Francisco Ibáñez *''Sarvan'' by Antonio Segura and Jordi Bernet *''Seguridasosiá'' by Maikel *''Sir Tim O'Theo'' by Raf *''Sporty'' by Juan Carlos Ramis *''Superlópez'' by Jan *''Tadeo Jones'' by Enrique Gato and Jan *''Tato'' by Albert Monteys *''Tete Cohete'' by Francisco Ibáñez *''Toby'' by José Escobar Saliente *''Torpedo'' by Enrique Sánchez Abulí (author) and Jordi Bernet (artist) *''Los Xunguis'' by Joaquín Cera and Juan Carlos Ramis *''Zipi y Zape'' by José Escobar Saliente References Spain Category:Spanish comics titles Comics